FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~/Rulings
This Final Forbidden Field consists of 5 cards, which would be obtained from within the same pack. *These cards are placed in the battle zone at the start of the duel (center and 4 sub-sections). Then, place 4 cards upside down from the top of your deck on each of the 4 corners of these cards as the seals. Then add 5 cards to your shield zone and draw 5 cards for your starting hand. *Each of these seals corresponds to an effect that would trigger after being removed. **'First Seal:' When this seal is removed, destroy one of your opponent's creatures that has power 1111 or less. **'Second Seal:' When this seal is removed, one of your creatures gets "slayer" until the end of the turn. **'Third Seal:' When this seal is removed, one of your creatures gets "power attacker +2222" until the end of the turn. **'Fourth Seal (Forbidden Big Bang):' When this seal is removed, if there are no more seals on this Final Forbidden Field, flip all 5 cards and link them as one creature. *The seals can be removed in any order. However if the seal at the bottom right is not the last seal removed, the Forbidden Bigbang will not occur. It can be used as an advantage against Forever Change decks which can easily kill Forbidden creatures.' * The ability simply needs you to summon a Command or use a ZERO ability. Therefore, it does not matter if the command has entered the battle zone; Even if your opponent has a VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and you summon a Command, you can still remove Dormageddon X's seals. *This card is not considered part of the deck. Unlike Forbidden ~The Sealed X~, you do not need to remove a card from your deck to use this card (use a 40 card deck, whereas Forbidden uses a 39 card deck as it is considered part of the deck). *Q: How do I use this card? **A: This card uses 4 cards in addition to the middle card. Connect the 4 cards in the middle so that the picture of the star can be seen, then place the middle card on top of the connecting cards. All 5 cards are considered to be Final Forbidden Fields. *Q: Do you put seals on the 4 corners of this (these) card(s)? **A: No. There are text reading the abilities in each corner, and the seals placed are to conceal those. *Q: Does the second ability of this card only apply to seals on this card? **A: No, it applies to all seals that are on your side of the battle zone. Even if you have other creatures that are sealed, you can only remove them by summoning a Dark or Fire Command that costs 5 or more, or put in the battle zone through ZERO. You can also only remove one seal per turn. ***Due to this, you can also remove seals from non-Dark or non-Fire creatures if you fulfill the conditions. *Q: Can I remove a seal by putting a cost 5 or higher Dark or Fire Command from the graveyard into the battle zone? **A: No, seals can only be removed by summoning a cost 5 or higher Dark or Fire Command, or through the effect of ZERO. Aside from this, even if a card would move a seal to the mana zone or to the hand, it stays instead. *Q: "This Final Forbidden Field can't leave the battle zone." Can the bottom 4 cards leave the battle zone? **A: No. All 5 cards are considered to be the Final Forbidden Field. *Q: What happens when I unseal the 4th seal, but there are still seals left on this card? **A: Nothing happens. However, the Field can no longer flip itself. *Q: Can my opponent stop this card from using Forbidden Big Bang by removing the bottom right seal before all of the other ones? **A: No, he cannot. The Seals cannot be removed by effects from both players at all save for by summoning fire or darkness commands that cost 5 or more, or using the ZERO effect of them. *Q: Can i attack with non-fire or darkness commands such as VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" or Codeking Number Nine? **A: Yes, you can. Additionally, any creature that is given a command race can attack. *Q: Can i allow non-command creatures, non-initial creatures and creatures that have "Forbidden" in their name to attack using Diamond State? **A: Yes, you can.